Ask Me If I Care
by LunerHope
Summary: Renee has a dirty little secret and belles in the middle of it how will Bella feel when her secret can help her com to terms with her new life and Renee just continues to fall
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since I discovered I was different. Not only did my mother lie to me about who my father was but also who she is. GAH just thinking about it pisses me off

_Flashback_

_I just walked through the door from getting back from shopping with the girls when I hear something in the kitchen._

"_Look Charlie we need to tell her weather you like it or not." Mother hissed _

"_And prey tell Renee how are you planning on telling are only child. That she isn't are that she was adopted. And that her real parents live someplace in LA Pus! him you are the one with that information please do tell how are we going to tell her!" by the in Charlie was yelling at Renee was crying _

"_One step at a time" was all Renee said before walking off_

_End Flashback _

And tell me she did she walked in sat down gave me a box said that she was sorry that she hid it from me this whole time and walked out leaving me with the box.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine looking at new clothes that I wanted to buy sometime soon, I was just about to start blaring some music from Spotify when there was a knock at the door._

"_Bella dear I'm sorry that I've kept this from you for this long and I hope that you can forgive me someday but. Here I'll let you make your own opinion" then Renee was gone _

_I just shrugged turned my radio on and the Spotify and started to blare the music then looked at the box and decided to go through it what I saw I wish I understood that is until I saw a letter addressed to me then I got pissed the hell off._

_End Flash Back _

Now three years later the broad had the never to tell me to pack my shit and sent me to my birth parents. Bitch


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the plane landed all I could think about was different ways to kill that bitch. First she has the decency to ask me for forgiveness which I stupidly give thinking ok she WAS my mother. But no then she had the decency to say that I was never hers and to not call her mother and to call her ma'am then it went to fair when she AND Charlie laid their hands on me.

That was when I said enough I'm moving to where my blood kin are. And here I am on a plan to Seattle then I short drive to LA Push. The good thing is even though I'm only 18. I'm like a secret Millionaire, because I had nothing better to do so I opened my own company which has been doing well. Then I start to put some partnership with other big company's and BAM I hit it big the funny thing is my former family didn't even now that I was doing this the whole danm time. Lol yeah quiet blind if you tell me.

~BPOV~

As I got in the car my only thought was I'm going to kill that bitch the next time I see her. But enough of the fakes Im in my new home or at least on my way. Damn douse it always rain cus if so we are going to have some major problems.

_Ring ring _

"Hello"

_Bella! OMG like how was the flight. You have to tell me are there any cute boys. NONONONO WAIT better yet have you seen your biological family yet?_

"OK first of did you get a hold of Starbucks again you know what happens when you have any Starbucks. You start sounding like that squirrel off of invader Zim. The flight was wonderful first class and all. Boys no nothing yet Faith I'm still driving to La Push. So I think that answers both of your last questions." Bella said laughing as Faith starting rambling about Starbucks and their poor manners. "funny not all of us live in the shit hole called Sacramento CA"

"_HAHAHA your right I'm going to have to move down there with you or better yet the whole gang god knows you're going to need it if there are any leeches"_

"True true OK but NO STARBUCKS! Are we clear?" I yelled while reading the welcome to la push sign

"_Crystal"_

"OK I'll call you back later to bye you guys your tickets OK"

"_OK bye"_

"Ugh what have I gotten myself into let's just hope there isn't any leeches her or god help us all" I mumbled while driving up to a beautiful manor like house that was in a somewhat seclude area. To get to it you had to first get threw a beautiful gate that hade wolves howling at a moon. The in the center of the drive way was a fountain of an angel holding a flower with a crystal in the other hand. The garden was remarkable. You think you have everything just being on the outside but the inside is…WOW the entry way is like out of a fairytale, crystal chandelier, double staircase, sitting room, with a custom made flat screen, every gaming system imaginable including the games. (In the game room of course), 20 bedrooms 19 bath, privet study, library, and a chefs kitchen, and STILL room to add.

I think I'll unpack and then head down to the beach since I really don't have anything better to do. Maybe if I'm lucky ill have a level head when I get back and finish going through all that shit that my whore of an adoptive mother hide from me.

I'm currently looking for a Beta reader if anybody's interested, And theirs a poll on my profile if you could take the time to vote please and thank-you


	3. Chapter 3 Sneak Peek

Chapter 3

Sneak peek

After 2 days of unpacking and reading all the BS. I'm finally situated and god do I need to go grocery shopping the only thing that is putting my on edge is now there is going to be my family no more than a rock throws away and they don't even know it. But that's less stressing than my other secret so I'm all good but maybe with a little help from the gang I can get into the grove of things Again.

I'm bored maybe I'll go to the beach and get to know people. Or maybe not there's someone at my door wonder who that could be.

"Hello?" I say looking at the nicest looking Indian man ever. And he's a shifter Lovely *note sarcasm*

"Hi where the La Push Boys" ha-ha what did they do steel that from the Back Street Boys

"And I'm Bella Lahote nice to meet you"


	4. Chapter 3 full

Chapter 3

After 2 days of unpacking and reading all the BS. I'm finally situated and god do I need to go grocery shopping the only thing that is putting my on edge is now there is going to be my family no more than a rock throws away and they don't even know it. But that's less stressing than my other secret so I'm all good but maybe with a little help from the gang I can get into the grove of things Again.

I'm bored maybe I'll go to the beach and get to know people. Or maybe not theres someone at my door wonder who that could be.

"Hello?" I say looking at the nicest looking Indian man ever. And he's a shifter Lovely *note sarcasm*

"Hi where the La Push Boys" ha-ha what'd they do steel that from the Back Street Boys

"And I'm Bella Lahote nice to meet you" I said with a sneer I hate male shifters they are the reason all this bullshit started in the first place and now there's the back street boys on my door step. Wait a minute how did they get past my gate, "how did you get on my property?" I growled out like the bitch I am.

"the front gate" really…no shit Sherlock I didn't already now the gate is after all WIDE OPEN ugh I swear people if it wasn't illegal

"Hold it did you say Lahote" nah I said Smith, King, OR better McNally (rookie blue if you don't already now)

"Well if you were listening you would now. Know wouldn't you?" jezz he must have been droped on his head or something who are these people any ways. Cus I'm not going to keep calling them the back street boys. Ha-ha id be lying if I said that.

"Who are you people? Cuss the la push boys who stole the name from the back street boys isn't going to fly." Gah might as well invite them in i'm letting all the cold are out. "Come in I can't keep letting the cold are out"

"Oh so you do have manners" What the Fuck are you for real

"Are you for real!? Look here you Fuckwit Don't you ever disrespect me! Got me!" agh you now what fuck this " ok you can first start by telling me your names then getting the fuck off my property and don't show up tell you learn some respect. Are we clear." They better learn some damn respect and fast

"Yes, ok Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Collin LittleSea, Brady Fuller, Jared Cameron" wow that's a lot of people ok and one of them has the same last name. Ok breathe Bella breath. I GOT A BROTHER


End file.
